


tommy tevis is kinkier than dick thought and he likes it (christmas edition)

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Candy Canes, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Dick and Tommy Tevis has sex and there's a candy cane involved.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tommy Tevis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	tommy tevis is kinkier than dick thought and he likes it (christmas edition)

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thing I wrote just to write it

Dick was biting his lip and trying not to squirm. Him and Tommy had slowly been having more kinkier sex, and Dick was surprised that it was Tommy that had brought most of it up. Dick was very much not against it though. He thought Tommy might be a very experienced man, and he was okay with that.

Right now he was tied up on the bed, his upper back resting comfortably on the mattress, and his hanging from the ceiling in some hooks Tommy had installed a couple weeks earlier. his knees were spread by a spreader bar, and his ankles together. 

Tommy had called him beautiful once he’d finished tying him up, before placing a blindfold over his head and a red ball gag in his mouth, and walked away. He’d told Dick he was going to get something, so Dick tried to relax and sink into the feeling of being tied up. He loved it.

The rope felt heavenly against his skin, knots pressing against certain points, making him shiver and moan softly against the gag. He didn’t move too much, wanting to be a good boy to Tommy, but Tommy hadn’t told him to be still, so a little movement was fine.

He didn’t hear Tommy had come back into the room until a soft hum came from where the door was. Dick jumped a little.

“I’d watch you longer, son,” Dick moaned at the last word, loving it when Tommy called him that, “But I’m gonna have to get to touch you soon or I’ll get some serious blue balls.”

Dick smiled as best as he could, twisting a little in the ropes so Tommy would see his flushed face. Arched his back and moaned a bit more, just to get him riled up. Both Dick and Tommy loved that he felt safe enough to offer himself like that now, and Dick didn’t see the soft smile on Tommy’s face as he walked up.

“Tease,” Tommy chuckled, and handled the ropes so that Dick was lying like he’d first been again. Dick snorted a little, and relaxed in the ropes again. Tommy stroked his hand down Dick’s leg and up his stomach and chest before stopping at his throat and slowly massaging there. He laid down what he’d brought with him on the night table and hummed a little to Dick, watching tension bleed out from his body.

God, he loved that boy. Beautiful and kind. So trusting, even though he’d been through so much. Tommy felt like the luckiest man on earth for getting Dick to stay with him and let himself go like this. 

Dick breathed softly, slowly flexing and curling his toes as Tommy started touching him all over. Going up into his hair, before going down to his chest again. Tommy played with his nipples a bit. Dick whined and arched up. 

“Settle, son,” Tommy shushed, and Dick whined through the gag. Tommy pinched his nipples some more, before going lower. Lightly ran his fingertips down Dick’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract and release as he did. Beautiful boy. 

Tommy firmly gripped his hips next. Dick jolted, and Tommy rubbed his thumb over his hipbone to calm him down. Massaged what he could reach of Dick’s thighs before laying a single finger on the tip of his dick and slowly circling it. 

Dick stayed perfectly still, breathing kind of heavy through his nose and pressing head down in the pillow. Dick’s hands were tied at his lower back and Tommy knew that if they were loose, he’d be gripping the sheets. 

“Such a good boy for me, son,” Tommy praised, “Such a good boy for your Daddy.” Dick moaned and jerked a little, desperate for more. Tommy took his finger away and pressed his hands to the inside of his thigh and kissed his knee. Dick was rock hard, and leaking slightly. 

Tommy loved the sight of his boy coming undone by so little. He was so good, so perfect. So beautiful. 

He quickly stroked, massaged and kissed the rest of Dick’s long legs, before going to his displayed hole. Fuck, that ass was heaven. Tommy loved the feel of it, both his cheeks and the hole itself. Loved squeezing and spanking his ass red, loved fucking his ass until Dick cried.

Dick couldn’t see anything, and it made the experience so much better. He could never know when or where Tommy - Daddy - would go next, would touch next, but he did feel his breath near his ass. Dick wanted him so bad. He’d take anything Tommy gave him, anything at all.

Earlier, before Tommy came home to start this, he’d sent a message to Dick telling him to prepare himself, so Dick was still loose and slick with lube when Tommy circled his hole and dipped a finger in to check. Dick moaned as he immediately pushed another finger in beside the first.

“Good job, baby, you did so good preparing yourself for me,” he said, and slowly rubbed inside of Dick, finding his prostate and lightly brushing over it. His other hand went to his perineum and massaged there. 

Tommy watched between Dick’s spread legs as he blushed and moaned, coming undone on barely anything. Tommy drew out his fingers and went to get his surprise.

“You like candy canes, right Dick?” he asked as he started unpacking a box of them. Dick made a curious sound, but nodded.

“I wanted to share something with you that I don’t think you’ve experienced before,” Tommy said, “You’re such a good boy, so strong and beautiful, so sensitive, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this a lot. You always eat a ton of candy canes around Christmas, and since we’re getting closer, I figured I’d give you some.”

Plastic crinkled and Dick was so confused. What was going on? Dick didn’t worry though, he trusted his Daddy, and knew he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t think Dick would thoroughly enjoy. 

Dick felt hands loosen the buckle of the ball gag, but he wasn’t able to make a single sound before something was shoved in his mouth.

Candy cane?

Dick closed his lips around it and sucked at it. That was weird, but he wasn’t complaining. Tommy kept it in his mouth, praising Dick for suckign and lappign at it, and Dick was happy to continue. He kept it up for half a minute before removing it. Dick was left panting softly as he moved away.

Dick licked his lips.

“Daddy?” Dick still couldn’t see anything.

“Shh, take it easy, son, I’m here,” Tommy reassured Dick with a hand behind his thigh before pressing a finger in his hole again.

Wait. 

That wasn’t a finger.

Was that-

“It probably feels a little weird right now, but I promise you, you’ll feel it in a bit, baby.”

The candy cane?

Dick made some confused sound and was about to ask Tommy what in the world was going on, when he felt it.

“Oh…” he moaned without the gag now, and the soft sound was music in Tommy’s ears. He started moving the lubed up candy cane in and out of Dick’s ass, swirling it around to let him feel the tingling sensation everywhere. 

“It’s gonna tingle a lot, baby. You can safeword if it becomes too much, but I know you’ll love this, so just relax and let me make you feel good.”

Dick nodded to his words. It felt good, really good. The peppermint made everything sensitive and tingly and Dick’s legs twitched as it only got stronger. 

“D-daddy… feels really good Daddy. Thank you,” Dick moaned and bucked his hips a little. Tommy watched his boy, forgetting himself for a moment.

“Daddy, fuck me, please! I need your ah! Need your cock Daddy.”

The candy cane was pulled out of Dick, and he felt Tommy’s tongue lick over his hole a couple times. Tommy went to stand and lubed himself up. He’d make sure all Dick felt was pleasure. He’d never forgive himself if he got hurt.

Dick was panting, the tingling feeling didn’t stop, and he almost yelled when Tommy just rubbed the head against his hole, but no more. He was panting and whining, and he needed his Daddy to fuck him already! He was about to beg some more when Tommy reached forward and took off his blindfold too.

Dick looked up at Tommy with teary eyes, and Tommy cursed the spreader bar that was in the way of kissing Dick. Oh well, he could kiss him after. For now, he’d just look at how beautiful his boy was. 

When Tommy pushed in ever so slowly, Dick’s mouth shaped a perfect little ‘o’ and he arched his back to get on his cock faster. Dick’s own was leaking onto his stomach.

“Easy, son,” Tommy panted, “Let me take my time.” Dick whined in response and eased down again. Tommy pat him on the hip.

“Attaboy.”

Dick was burning up and needed Tommy to fuck him. Tommy was starting to feel the peppermint too, as he slowly fucked himself deeper into Dick’s ass. He could only imagine how desperate Dick was now. But his boy was being so good, lying still and taking what his Daddy gave him. Looking up at Tommy like he’s the best thing that ever happened to him, tears in his eyes from all the sensations.

“Daddy…”

Tommy couldn’t hold himself anymore, he started thrusting faster, kissing Dick’s knee and slowly stroking his dick. 

Dick was moaning loudly now, throwing his head back and curling his toes. Everything felt so good. The tingling, his Daddy’s cock hitting his prostate on every thrust almost brutally, but still showing so much care. The ropes pressing against his skin and making him shiver. 

“You always feel so amazing, baby,” Tommy was looking down at him, eyes full of adoration, and hands firmly on Dick’s thighs. 

“Always so good and pretty for me, always giving me more than I want to ask. You’re such a good boy, such a sweet boy for your Daddy.”

Dick was straining to meet his Daddy’s thrusts now, whining and begging with everything he had. begging for his Daddy to fuck him more, harder, faster. Begging him to kiss him, touch him, anything to get closer to his Daddy.

So in some quick movements, the spreader bar was clipped off, and Tommy dived between Dick’s legs to hold him and kiss him, as he continued to fuck him. Dick squeezed his thighs around Tommy’s middle and arched up into the kiss.

They stayed like that, almost frantically making out with Tommy whispering praises and compliments between breaths, and still working his hips into Dick. 

He knew Dick was close when his left leg twitched a little, so Tommy sped up his hand. 

“Come for me, baby, come for your Daddy,” Tommy ordered. He looked into Dick’s beautiful, blue eyes as he came. Shuddering and twitching and his pupils growing just a bit bigger. 

Tommy went to kiss him again as he could feel himself getting close too, speeding up and drinking the moans coming from Dick. 

When he came, he buried himself to the hilt, feeling Dick squeeze around him, milking his cock. He stopped kissing Dick, lifting his head to look at him lovingly instead as he slowly thrusted a couple more times before pulling out.

With Dick’s legs still up in the air, it didn’t come out at once, and as Tommy sat back to admire his work, he couldn’t help but push a finger in. When it got out again it was covered with cum, and Tommy grinned when he got an idea. 

Dick was watching him with curious and sleepy eyes as Tommy picked up the discarded candy cane again. Then Tommy smeared what cum he could fit on the candy cane and got around to Dick’s side again.

“You love candy canes,” Tommy started, “And you always tell me how much you love the taste of my cum, so I figured this would be a big treat for you, baby.”

Dick blushed and laughed a little before eagerly opening his mouth to get the cum covered candy cane. Tommy placed it gingerly on his mouth and Dick started to suck on it. Then he giggled, mouth full.

“Thank you Daddy,” he grinned, the words a little garbled by the candy cane. Tommy laughed fondly at him, and carded his fingers through his baby’s sweaty hair.

“Suck on that while I get you down, son,” he said, and went to work on untying Dick. Dick lay there happily, content with sucking on his cum covered candy cane as his Daddy worked on the ropes.


End file.
